<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836504">A Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or was it because...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fritz/Vixel (Dragalia Lost)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 100words, 'dream'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vixel awoke with a song on his lips and music in his ears. He'd been dreaming of the past, but for once, he didn't feel the wave of sadness that he steeled himself to expect. Was it because he'd found his voice again, finally? His new voice, which wasn't nearly as bad as he'd feared once he'd gotten used to it? </p>
<p>Was it because the previous day's performance had been a success, even with the fiendish intermission? </p>
<p>Or was it because... </p>
<p>Fritz stirred against his back, curling closer and settling. </p>
<p>Was it perhaps because of the curiously blossoming new future?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>